


Little Marks

by ceasefire



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asato and Konoe get caught in the snow on their way to Ransen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Marks

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lamento fic in a very long time. I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies.

They were almost done with their newest journey between Kira and Ransen when the dark clouds overhead finally broke, sending delicate flakes of snow fluttering down onto the pale, dead earth below. With such a short distance left to travel, there was no point in stopping to rest until the weather calme. The clouds hung overhead still, there were few places appropriate even for short-term shelter in the winter, and the weather was quite clear despite the cold.

Asato walked just ahead of Konoe, dark tail vivid against the fresh snow in the moonlight, an easy marker for Konoe to follow through the trees. Ever considerate of Konoe's needs, Asato had insisted on walking a tiny distance ahead of him to ensure the path was clear of hazards. The staggered, awkward pattern of their footfalls left a strange path behind them. Asato's boots sunk deeper into the snow with every step, occasionally causing a brittle branch or gnarled root hidden beneath the snow to snap under his body weight; the sharp sounds echoing through the silent forest made both their ears' twitch. Idly, Konoe wondered how many sets of footprints they'd left on this path since the first time they'd traveled between Kira and Ransen; whether it was on the fresh mud during spring, on the dry and dusty ground during summer, on the crisp fallen leaves in autumn or on the soft, fresh snow in winter, little by little they'd made thousands upon thousands of fragile marks on this world.

As the snow grew heavier, Konoe watched the footprints they'd left behind disappear ever faster. The snow was coming fast but not hard, and there was no wind to stir the soft flakes into a biting frenzy against their exposed flesh. Asato did not voice any complaints, but the fur on his tail stood on end and then flattened back to smooth black, reflexively trying to capture a blanket of warm air next to his skin. Komoe frowned little, and began to quicken his pace in order to close the gap between them. Once he was close enough, he habitually reached out for Asato with his right arm, immediately got annoyed at himself for the reflexive action, and instead reached with his left. Asato turned immediately, gaze inquisitive and ears pointed sharply upright in response to Konoe's touch. 

"Are you alright, Konoe?"

Konoe watched Asato's gaze drift from his face to the place by his side left empty by the loss of his hand, and Konoe's tail flicked beneath his heavy cloak. This time, it was his turn to fuss over Asato.

"I'm fine. I was just..."

Asato watched as Konoe reached up to the crown of his head, slim fingers working through damp, dark strands of hair for a few quiet moments before retreating. A single large snowflake was caught between his fingers, and it began melting away into chilled droplets of water as it was exposed to the heat of Konoe's body.

"It was caught," Konoe murmured, suddenly feeling shy. "Anyway... it's not far to Ransen now."

Asato nodded slowly in agreement and Konoe advanced, closing the small space between them as he stood at Asato's side. In the cold air, the sudden heat between their bodies was evident, and they both mmoved closer to it -- to each other -- in order to indulge in it.

"The path is probably safe. We can walk like this from here."

Asato looked stunned for a moment before his expression broke into a soft smile. Konoe doubted he'd ever get tired of seeing either expression on Asato's face.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Konoe smiled back and looked forward to the twinkling lights of Ransen, grateful for Asato's warmth by his side.

Even if the marks they left on the world were fleeting, the most memorable ones were those they had made side-by-side, together.

**Omake**

"Konoe, look."

Distracted by the lights and sounds of Ransen, Konoe had let his attention wander briefly from Asato. As he turned back, he watched as Asato poked his rough tongue out over sharp teeth and, with perfect precision, catch a single snowflake on his tongue, wincing at the cold as he did so.

Konoe's ear twitched sideways and he sighed softly.

Well, maybe allowing this would help preserve the flowers in Bardo's inn.


End file.
